


Night Terrors (FLA)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's still a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors (FLA)

**Author's Note:**

> aaron is a raccon. jonathan is a hyena. aleksander is a a kangaroo.

Aaron woke up with a start. His tail twitched. He had a nightmare and the unfamiliar surroundings were making him uneasy.  He had a lightbulb moment; he remembered he had stayed the night with Aleksander and Jonathan.

Speaking of the two, he heard sounds coming from the living room. He got out of bed, walked down the hallway, and into a 2-person Mario Kart party.

“This is fine,” Aaron remarked as he situated himself between the two other boys. “Are you two seriously still up? Playing Mario? At, almost, 2 in the morning?”

“Well, you’re up too.”

“Yeah!”

They high-fived over Aaron.

“Eat my ass.”

“For sure.”

Jonathan and Aaron grimaced.

“Sasha, no.”

“Sasha, YES.”

Jonathan shook his head, without taking his eyes off the television screen. He asked Aaron, “So how come you’re up?”

Aaron shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Aleks laughed. “Bet you had nightmare.”

“NO.” Aaron pouted.

“Ohmygod.” Jonathan joined in Aleks’s laughter. “Ohmygod, you did! Big boy Aaron had a nightmare!”

They paused their videogame to laugh even harder. Whenever the noise lulled, they turned to look at Aaron between them and burst out into fresh laughter. They ended up leaning over and into Aaron as they tried to get closer to laugh together. Aaron shoved both of them simultaneously off the couch and into the floor.

This sent them into giggles again.

Aaron sat on the couch and huffed. He kicked the two in the ribs and continued to pout.

“Aww, Aaron.”

They laughing subsided, and finally stopped.

“We’re sorry.” Jonathan apologized, but they both looked to the floor.

“It’s fine.”

“No, we were being mean and that’s not nice.”

ALeksander pulled Aaron byt the leg. He ended up falling on top of the other two, all 3 boys sprawled out onto floor. They were laughing, cuddling up together and restarting their game.

 

 


End file.
